doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Doom 3: BFG Edition
"Doom 3: BFG Edition" is a remastered Doom 3 with a seven-level solo section called, "The Lost Mission," which was cut from the original release of "Doom 3." John Carmack, id's technical director (and Doom's co-creator), said in a press-release, "DOOM 3 was enthusiastically embraced by gamers worldwide. Today, the full experience has been enhanced and extended to be better then ever, and is delivered across all platforms with a silky smooth frame rate and highly responsive controls. New support for 3D TVs, monitors, and head mounted displays also allows players to experience the game with more depth than ever before. We think shooter fans everywhere will love it." The BFG Edition will include the original game, the already-released add-on; "Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil," the 2004-era "Doom 3" with enhanced graphics, a checkpoint save system, and copies of "Doom" and "Doom II: Hell on Earth" including the "No Rest for the Living" Doom 2 Expansion recently released on Xbox Live. It will also feature a new, armor-mounted flashlight, allowing players to illuminate dark corners and blast enemies at the same time. It is revealed that the GPL version of the Doom 3 BFG Edition engine will be released at some future pointhttps://twitter.com/ID_AA_Carmack/status/259369191369502720. Videos File:Doom 3 BFG Edition Commentary|Doom 3 BFG Edition Commentary Changes The BFG Edition of Doom 3 is different in multiple ways from the original Doom 3: *Steamworks integration with Steam Achievements *Xbox 360 and Playstation 3 versions comparable to the PC version *Support for 3D TVs, High Resolution monitors and the Oculus Rift. *Improved performance *Constant 120hz game engine for ultra smooth animations and gameplay *Minor graphical improvements (Particularly removed texture "seams") *Improved texture resolution *Shoulder mounted flashlight usable with weapons *HUD crosshair replaced with laser sight when playing in 3D mode *Checkpoint saving *PDA has a new layout for widescreens *id Tech 4 engine updated with improvements from id Tech 5 *Compatible with existing texture and sound Doom 3 mods *Easy difficulty is easier by providing more health, ammo and armour to the player *Maxmimum ammo capacity for most weapons has been slightly adjusted *Ammo pickups provide more ammo, to reduce the need for ammo hunting *Simplified menus The Doom and Doom 2 version also have some changes: *Includes the recently released Doom 2 8-map expansion "No Rest for The Living" *Steam Achievements *Runs at 1080p resolution on consoles *Runs at desktop resolution on PC with minor graphical improvements *Improved more responsive mouse and keyboard controls *Improved and smoother animations at 120hz *Improved controls for Windows Vista and Windows 7 *Improved weapon sound quality and MIDI music quality *Removal of the International Red Cross symbol on medpacks and berserker packs (the Red Cross have been complaining about what they regard as the abuse of this symbol in games) *Removal of all Nazi references, including the Swastika, Hitler's portrait, furniture and textures *Map 'Wolfenstein' (map31) and map "Grosse" (map32) have been renamed to "IDKFA" and "Keen" *Changed unit ID's in maps 31 and 32 *Changed textures in map 31 *Changed music in maps 31 and 32 *iddqd no longer works nor do any of the idbehold# cheats. However, idkfa DOES work. The .WAD files for Doom and Doom II BFG edition do work with source ports like Zandronum and ZDaemon, but it's unknown if they work on other ports but it shouldn't be any surprise if they do. References Category:Games